


Clear Crimson Sky

by catboyitaru



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyitaru/pseuds/catboyitaru
Summary: Nagisa's teaching at his new school and he gets a little surprise out of his husband.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 346





	Clear Crimson Sky

**Author's Note:**

> oof i finished this a while back but i never posted until now lol but here you go assclass fandom

“Akabane-sensei! Can you help me with this please?” 

“Ah, sure! I’ll be right there,” Nagisa replied. He was currently helping his many young students study for their upcoming test in a few weeks. Before he moved to his current school in Tokyo, he had been teaching at Paradise High School, but ultimately decided he enjoyed teaching children more. Unfortunately, he couldn’t make clones of himself like his best mentor could, but he still worked to the best of his ability to make sure his students would be successful. He turned back to the child he was helping.

“Do you understand it now, Akita-san?”

“Mhm, thank you, Akabane-sensei!” she replied.

“No problem,” he smiled at her.

He walked over to his student’s desk and asked him, “Tarou-kun, what was the problem you’re having trouble with?”

“This one,” the boy pointed at the problem with his small finger and started scratching his head. “I don’t know where to start…”

“Aah, this problem. Akita-san had trouble with this too. You see this here?” Nagisa pointed at the first part of the sentence. “The two girls added up their bracelets and want to divide them between three of their friends so that each of them gets the same amount of bracelets. What do you think you should do first?”

“Umm… find how many bracelets they have altogether?”

“Correct! And then…”

“You divide that by three?!” The little boy lit up after Nagisa smiled at him, realizing he was right. “Ohh, I get it now! Thanks a bunch!”

“Of course,” Nagisa replied while ruffling Tarou’s spiky black hair before-

“Ah, Nagisa! There you are!”

“E-Eh? Karma?” Nagisa gasped as Karma started walking towards him, enveloping the shorter man in a hug. The children collectively let out a noise of surprise seeing their teacher being embraced.

“A-Aaah- not here-! When did you even arrive?”

“A few minutes ago,” the scarlet haired man replied before lowering his voice and leaning towards Nagisa’s ear, grinning, “The security was  _ way _ too easy to get past, sweetheart.”

Nagisa sighed, exasperated.  _ I should’ve known. Karma’s not the type to ask for permission. Even if it  _ is  _ entering a school… _

“Just don’t do it again, okay?” he whispered before one of his student’s voices, Sasaki, spoke up.

“Akabane-sensei! Is that man your boyfriend?” her hand shot up.

“Ah, no-”

“Not anymore,” Karma interrupted.

Nagisa lightly smacked Karma on the arm and sighed after Karma snickered. “Karma, that’s really the worst way to introduce us. Everyone, this is my husband, Akabane Karma. He’s currently working as a bureaucrat in the government but, ah, you all might not know exactly what that is yet, but that’s alright.”

“That's right~. Your precious teacher here has been stuck with me for five years now.” Karma spoke languidly, bringing up Nagisa’s hand to show off his ring and pecked his cheek, causing another outburst in the room.

“Alright, settle down now. I really need to get back to helping them. They all have a test coming soon, you know.”

“Aah, fine,” Karma complained. “I’m staying to watch you teach though. It’s why I came here in the first place. Haven’t seen you do it in a while.”

_ Ah, he’s right.  _ The last time Karma had been able to observe him was when he was still teaching at Paradise High. Karma had seen how misbehaved those kids had been, and he had a Karma-like urge to make them all shut their mouths. He had suggested to Nagisa that he teaches at an elementary school instead. Even though he fully knew that Nagisa could handle it perfectly fine, he wanted Nagisa to be able to take it easy.

“Don’t cause too much trouble, alright?” then Nagisa let him off with a soft kiss on Karma’s lips, who then walked off to the back of the room.

“Akabane-sensei! When did the two of you meet?” Sasaki shouted out again.

“You sure have a lot of questions, huh?” Nagisa chuckled. “Here, how about at the end of class, we’ll have a bit of time to answer all of them, alright?”

“Okay!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short bc i wasn't sure if i wanted to add anything on after the end but i wanted to start a new syoai thing so i decided to just post it lol tell me if you want anything added on
> 
> ALSO YES I DID USE THE "'i'm his ex-boyfriend' 'you're my husband'" MEME DHJFKAFL


End file.
